


Delving for Desire

by KiedisXII



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, No Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiedisXII/pseuds/KiedisXII
Summary: Smut. The adventures of Hermione, Fred and George. Oneshot





	Delving for Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologise for how awful this is, I tried but this is my first time writing fan-fiction x

One of them wrestled her onto the bed, the bed almost crying out in protest at the sudden weight. She was fighting, laughing at her red-headed companions, her sleek, black dress torn and discarded onto the floor and her red lingerie twisted, her arousal dripping off them. 

Devouring her unsuspecting lips Fred Weasley begun to kiss her, her gasp of surprise giving him entry into her mouth. Hermione Granger grabbed him desperately, her hands roaming his back and neck. George Weasley sunk to his knees beside them, fumbling with the panties, also ripping them. He rubbed her Clit with two fingers, creeping towards her vagina. His skilful tongue kissed at her most intimate place, somewhere he was no stranger to. Hermione’s legs wrapped around his head and shoulders at the rubbing, nudging and poking she was receiving. 

Then was bucking her hips, whining and seeking her orgasm she so desperately craved. George swiftly shifted so he was crouching over her, as Fred did the same, and the two men penetrated her. With a scream her orgasm tore through her.


End file.
